


Abby's Secret Turn On

by HexKey



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Belly Kink, Belts, Consensual Kink, F/M, Lab Sex, Mild Painplay, Navel Fetish, Piercings, Rough Sex, Stomach Fetish, belly punch, bowling balls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexKey/pseuds/HexKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Abby discover they have a common interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abby's Secret Turn On

Abby Sciuto owned a large collection of tops that bared her navel, but she only wore them occasionally.

Tony DiNozzo lived for those days.

It wasn't something she did to torment or tease him, which is why he found it all the hotter; the blithe innocence of her extreme sexiness was more alluring than the most calculated display.

His day dreams shifted; sometimes tightening one of her ubiquitous belts around her waist until he couldn't compress her belly any tighter, laying her out on a lab table and placing her bowling ball right on her navel and letting it sink in or just taking her from behind as he thrust his fists into her stomach with the same rhythm as he used on her wet and willing pussy. In each scenario, she keened his name between gasps and yelps of pleasure.

The day that drove him to the breaking point, he was reviewing reports at her desk while she replaced some shell cases she kept for ballistics reference. "'Scuse me, Tony," she said, as she said as she reached for a box on the shelf above him. Her waistband ended right where she balanced against his shoulder. She wasn't even wearing one of her tormenting belly shirts, but the cloth rode up as she stretched. He rested his hand on her hip to steady her, and she leaned into him for balance, her belly actually brushing against his cheek.

In a moment of daring, he nuzzled her navel, playfully but with an obvious undercurrent of sexuality.

"Don't you make a promise you won't keep, Tony," Abby's lips smiled her the flirty smile she seemed to save just for him but her eyes burned under her dark lashes.

Holding her gaze, he, very deliberately, planted a kiss on her bare belly, lips lingering on her smooth skin. She sighed and he decided to go for broke: he lightly probed her navel with the tip of his tongue while pressing hard with his knuckles, following a hunch and committing to it with abandon.

She stared at him, mouth agap for a moment before she jumped back, grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his feet. She'd abruptly turned her back and was halfway to out the sliding glass door that separated her private office from the rest of the lab before his reason returned. He pursed his mouth, awash with guilt and ashamed that he'd taken such advantage of his friend and let his fantasy get the better of him, imagining encouragement when she'd simply been humoring him. He felt like a fool.

She glanced out the door and shoved him into a recess between the file cabinets. She clicked the lock on the door and pressed herself into the narrow space with him. He expected her to tell him all the ways she could tracelessly murder him. He kept his hands visible by his shoulders and bent his knees to seem shorter, looking as unthreatening as possible.

"I am so sorry, Abby. I.... God, I..."

"The only thing you're going to be _sorry_ for, Tony, is if you aren't back down here fifteen minutes after the rest of the team goes home." She slapped the reports against his chest, adding, "and I _DON'T_ want to see you again before that."


End file.
